


Winter's Breath

by jojostrashbin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Gen, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Size Difference, like seriously, she is his boob height, yall they fuckinggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojostrashbin/pseuds/jojostrashbin
Summary: Ser Aymeric de Borel and Warrior of Light X'fortem Denma have been seeing each other in secret for the past few years. Upon her return the two face insecurities together, but grow past them. Join these two on their own adventure as they try to balance out their duties and their relationship.I don't own any of these characters! X'fortem Denma is my friend's OC whom she let me use for this project!





	1. Chapter 1

The fanfair was great for her arrival, however despite being the Warrior of Light she never really got used to such noises. Her ears curled back, flattening against her head while her tail swayed gently behind her. Despite her ears giving way to how she was feeling her face held little to no emotion, her mismatched eyes being half-lidded, and while most saw her as stoic some thought she was merely bored. Trudging through the snow she let out a sigh, she isn’t not like she didn’t like the snow, she was just slightly annoyed at the fact that her boots sunk in so deeply that it was difficult to walk. She wasn’t the tallest, but she certainly didn’t expect this every time she came to visit. 

“Friends, pray tell the sudden visit!” A voice called to them once they reached their destination. Looking up she smiled softly to herself, it had been a while since she had last seen him, her dear friend. “Aymeric.” Her voice quietly called out to him. Meeting her half way he smiled at her brightly. “It seems that the snow fall as of late has not been kind to you, my friend.” He laughed and offered her an arm, which she gratefully took hold of, her legs being able to move through the main square easier now. “I will have the snow taken care of, worry not. How about we move to my office?” He asked her, a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he looked down at her. Noticing his gaze her ears wiggled in curiosity, an action that betrayed her calm demeanor. “If you would be so kind then, Ser Aymeric.”

*****

Once both the Elezen and Miqo’te were in the privacy of his office he pushed her against the door, kneeling down quite a bit in order to reach her lips. Small chaste kisses were exchanged between the two of them, however as he pulled back her felt two slender but strong arms wrap around his neck, causing him to lift her up as he stood back up. Wrapping her legs around his waist they pulled away from each other, the small woman leaning in to nuzzle her nose against his. “I take it that your travels have been well?” He asked, laughing at the softness of her actions.

Pulling back she nodded, she still remained rather emotionless, but the bright flush of her cheeks said otherwise. Leaning back she hugged him, wiggling her way into the crook of his neck. “Missed you…” She murmured against his pointed ear causing him to sudder ever so slightly. With one arm supporting her bottom his other hand came up to pet the back of her head, scratching over so slightly behind her ears. Purring softly her tail began to sway softly, an action that made Aymeric laugh. “For how long will your stay be this time?” He asked her, feeling her hum in thought. “Until I’m needed again as the Warrior of Light. I plan on staying here for a while at least.”

Shifting her in his arms he curled them around her, practically cradling her. “Then I will arrange for you to stay within my manor. It wouldn’t be suspicious, would it?” He asked, she shook her head in reply. “It wouldn’t be odd, but I don’t get why we’re hiding this exactly.” She told him, a pout forming causing her cheeks to plush out. With a hum he pressed a kiss against her temple. “Would it truly be so bad-” “Never, it’s just...are you truly okay with me?” He asked her. “My, Ser Aymeric, is this what you’ve been thinking of for all these years?” She asked him, she wasn’t angry, but rather a bit sad that he felt like that. “You’re the Warrior of Light, my dear. I couldn’t possibly match up to your standards.” At that now, she scoffed. 

“Oh, sorry.” She told him, wiggling to be put down. Once she reached the floor she took one of his much larger hand in her own, and gently put it against her cheek. “I may be the Warrior of Light to everyone, but to you...To Aymeric de Borel I wish to just be X’fortem Denma.” She told him, turning her head to kiss the inside of his palm. With a smile he knelt down on one knee to cradle her face in both heads, their foreheads touching. Leaning to press a kiss to the tip of his nose she smiled at him. “Besides, we’ve been dating long enough for this, haven’t we?” She gave him a toothy smile, her sharp canines flashing. 

Smiling he kissed the corner of her cheek. “I understand, but would it be possible for me to see you as someone else?” He asked her, causing her to pull back, a confused pout on her face. “I-what?” She stuttered out in confusion. “This isn’t the exact way I thought of doing this but,” He stopped to pull something from his pocket. “Could you find it in your heart to be X’fortem de Borel?” He asked presenting the ring to her. With bright glossy eyes she looked at him and then back at the ring, repeating the action a few times. “Do..do you mean this? Truly?” She whimpered out, two small hands moving to cover her quivering lip. With a nod and a bright smile she launched herself at him, knocking him over in the process. “Yes! Yes, I will!” She smiled at him brightly, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks while she kissed him with a passion that he’s never seen from her before. 

Pulling back he slid the ring on her slender finger. Smiling she moved to nuzzle her nose against his again. With a big smile she stood up and headed for the door. “Wait, where are you going?” He asked her, making her stop at the door. “I need to tell the other scions! Oh, Y’sholta too! She’s been onto me for awhile now.” She told him, her bright smile never leaving her face as she dashed out of the room, leaving him still on the floor but with a warm smile of his own. Twelve above she truly was going to be the beginning and end of him.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding came much sooner than planned, but the two of them wouldn't have it any other way.

Despite her usual demeanor the Warrior of Light couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she ran through the snow, very much under dressed. “Y’sholta! I have great news!” She burst in, thoroughly startling all the scions in the room. “Goodness, why have you rushed over here like that? You’re freezing!” Said woman stood up to catch the younger girl as she stumbled in. However, feeling a foreign object on her hand she looked down. “X’fortem! C-Could this really be!?” Y’sholta smiled at the girl, the two Miqo’te’s ears and tail moving with great enthusiasm. “It is!” She beamed happily, being pulled into a hug from her older sister figure. 

Leaning up from his seat Thancred gave the two of them a lopsided smile. “Pray tell what it is, please?” His face dropped into one of shock and then excitement once the ruby haired Miqo’te showed her left hand. “By the twelve, are you engaged!?” He yelled, jumping up to pull her into a hug. “I am!” She laughed happily, hugging him in return. Pulling back from the hug she was practically interrogated by her fellow scions, all of which lead to the question of, and by Thancred’s shouting, “Who’s the lucky guy!?”

Clearing his throat all eyes went to the door which was occupied by the man himself. “Sorry to interrupt, but that lucky man would be me.” Aymeric told them, a smile growing on his face as he watched his, now, fiancee beam and release a high pitched squeal before jumping into his arms. All the scions, save for Y’sholta, watched in awe as their usually quiet friend was now nuzzling happily against her soon-to-be husband. Turning to look at them Y’sholta gave them a small smirk, “They’ve been dating for a few years now, I’m not too surprised.”

*****

“Hurry, we’re running out of time!” Tataru yelled causing her helpers, who were the other scions, run around even faster around the room. “U-Uh Tataru, I think is alri-” X’fortem stopped talking once she saw the blaze of determination shining within the Lalafell’s eyes. “It’s your wedding day! You need to be perfect!” She exclaimed as she added a few more finishing touches to the dress before moving to check that her hair and makeup were perfect. “We need the veil! Who has the veil!?” She screeched looking for said accessory. Ah, she really was blessed to have so many friends with her to care for her like this. 

“Done!” Tataru exclaimed happily before moving to look at her work. Her lip quivered as she tried her best not to cry. “You look so beautiful.” She told her causing the bride to give her a wobbly smile of her own. Kneeling down she pulled her into a hug, one which was wholly returned. “Now get out there! Papalymo is waiting to walk you down the aisle!” Tataru shooed her out the door. Hearing a small gasp X’fortem looked to see said man with a bright smile of his own. “My dear, you look marvelous!” He complimented, wiping his eye from a tear that was beginning to form. Smiling down at him she leaned down to hug him too.  
Once everything was in place the two of them waited for their cue to be called in. As the doors opened all eyes went to the bride, many gasping as to see their usually stoic Warrior of Light looking much more her age for once. She looked happy as she locked eyes with Aymeric, who in turn flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Once they reached the end Papalymo moved to his seat, but not before X’fortem could grab him into another hug. Now standing in front of him the two smiled brightly at each other.

Exchanging vows was something that she was looking forward to, it was something that she could say to him to let him know that he was more than enough for someone like her. It was after the vows that she was really looking forward to, sealing their promise with a kiss. After the rings slid on she waited for those words she’s been longing for this whole time. 

“You may now kiss the bride!”

Due to their height difference it was a bit funny to them and all their guests, but once they gave each other a small peck Aymeric gather her into his arms causing her to let out a surprised yelp before moving to kiss her properly. The cheers from the crowd were drowned out from the rhythmic beating of their hearts as they rested their foreheads together. “I love you Aymeric de Borel.” She finally murmured against his lips. “And I love you X’fortem de Borel.” He cooed gently peppering her face with kisses.

Their laughter filled the room alongside their guests, truly, this new life will be pure bliss.


	3. Consummating the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall they just fuck

The party was grand, her friends and those she considered family making merry with fellow guests. The whole party came to a climax and, though she wouldn’t admit it out loud, X’fortem was glad for it, she had been wanting to spend more time with her now husband. Finally retiring into their new shared room, one they knew neither of them would spend much time in due to her traveling and his work. Letting out a sigh of relief the new bride moved to remove her veil, her ears springing up, almost as though it was stretching after because pulled into a tight press against her head. 

“I’m so grateful for everything, but by the Twelve I’ve been wanting to get out of this blasted garment!” She laughed moving to unpin her hair, her long ruby locks cascading down her back, stopping as though it were a crimson waterfall. With a small yelp she jumped slightly at the feeling of warm arms wrapping around her. Letting out a hum he leaned down to press a kiss in between her ears, a shudder and a breathy sigh in response. Tilting her head up to look at him she smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss. 

Leaning back down she tugged at the laces of her dress, letting out another relieved sigh she abruptly turned around from the shaky gasp from behind her. As her dress fell she turned around to face the noise, her tail waving behind her now that it too was free. “Aymeric? What’s wrong?” She asked, coming towards him in just her smallclothes. She leaned forward in curiosity, the tattoos on her back that were similar to the ones on her face were now in view, as well as the sight of her breasts that swayed in front of him gently. 

At the sight before him he turned a bright shade of red all the way to the tips of his ears. “M-My dear, forgive me, but I shouldn’t be looking…” He managed to mumble out with a shaky breath. With a light laugh she moved closer to him, indirectly pushing him up and against the door. “My love, we’re married now, surely this shouldn’t be a surprise for you.” She purred, although her face was just as red as his in not more. Peeking through his fingers, he let out a shaky breath as he moved his hands down. 

Taking a larger hand in her small one, she moved his hand to cup her cheek, his other hand to her waist. “I-I know that we haven’t done anything like this but-” She was cut off with Aymeric swooping down to smother his lips with hers, his tongue invading her mouth causing her to let out a high pitched whine, her ears folded back while her tail stood up rigid. Pulling back he looked at her flushed face, a thin string of saliva connecting to their mouths. 

Letting out a small whimper X’fortem arched her back so his hand slid into the curve of it. “Love, to the bed, now.” She gasped as she was lifted into his arms, sighing against his lips as he gently placed her on the bed. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, heavy breaths falling from his lips. With a quick nod he moved to her chest, meekly moving the cloth to uncover her pale breasts. With a shuddering sigh let out a whine at the feeling of his tongue running over her nipple, his other hand working against the other one. 

Keening she pushed his hair back causing him to move too. Pulling him up against her lips she kissed him, a broken moan causing them to break the kiss as she felt his hand cup her wet sex. “A-Aymeric…!” She gasped causing him to smirk lightly. “I have to make sure you’re wet enough for me, although-” He hummed as he pulled his hand away, showing her how wet his fingers were even though the fabric of her small clothes still provided a layer between the two of them. “It seems I have no need for it.” He smirked, letting out a throaty groan as he licked his fingers.

With a high pitched whine she wiggled against him, pulling off whatever she could grab, leaving him as bare as her. Feeling a tingle run up her spine, she noticed the very prominent bulge from him smallclothes, a slight dark spot beginning to form on it. “Ah-Aymeric…” She moaned as he sucked onto her neck, a hand sliding down to directly touch her heat. “G-Gently...I haven’t-” She was just off by a gasp as she felt one of his long, thick digits reach deep inside her.

“You are a maiden, then?” He asks her, slowing his movements as his felt her nod against him. Relaxing her with kisses he leaned over her, sucking on a few more, now darkened spots into her skin, before returning his lips back onto hers. Once she built up enough slick he slid in a second finger, scissoring it out to stretch her. Shuddering against him she let out a needy whine, her ears flattened against her head. “Aymeric...hurry!” She mewled, her hips grinding against his hand. He cooed up at her gently, rubbing behind one of her ears. “Patience, my love. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” He whispered, kissing away the built up tears of frustration.

Letting out another whine she felt a third finger enter her, rubbing against her sensitive walls. At this point she was well stretched out, but now he felt around as though he were looking for something. “W-What you--ah!” She squealed out once he reached her sweet spot. With a smirk he leaned in to swallow her cries of pleasure as his fingers abused that spot, all while his other hand moved against her bundle of nerves. Feeling her clenched down against his fingers, he pulled back leaving her to give out a gasping moan as she climaxed.

Moving his fingers slower now he slowly brought her down from her high, removing his fingers, he watched as her ears and tail twitched every so often. A hazy look covered her face as she tried to catch her breath. “Now, my dear, you are ready.” He smiled down at her, making a scene of licking her essence off of his fingers.

Making sure the two of them were fully bare he lined himself up, kneeling between her legs. “Are you ready, my love?” He asked her, a shaky nod being her reply as he moved his length up and down her slit, coating it to make the entrance as smooth as possible. Letting out a shaky groan of his own he opened one eye to look down to her, watching as she held her arms up and open. With a small smile he leaned down, picking her up in his arms to hug her as he slowly pushed in. With a squeak of discomfort she let out a sigh as she felt him relax against her. 

“I’m almost there…” He mumbled causing her to look at him in shock. “Y-You aren’t fully in?” She asked, her tail now at attention. “Uh, no, are you in pain?” He asked her, stopping his actions. “No! It’s just...I already feel so full…” She mumbled out now embarrassed. Letting out a snort, his ego slightly boosted, he rested his forehead against hers. “Forgive me, but you are quite a bit smaller than me, it’s not a surprise for it to be like this. Races don’t often mix.” He informed her. Letting out a whine she pushed against his face, her face flushed since she realised what she said was getting dumber and dumber by the second.

“Just finish going in you brute!” She teased causing him to let out a throaty growl before quickly thrusting the rest of the way in. Letting out a loud yelp of pleasure her claws dug into the meat of his shoulders causing him to hiss. “Y-You beast!” She gasped, the feeling of him buried to the hilt almost too much for her to fully handle. “My fair maiden, your words wound me so.” He teased, nipping at one of her ears. “Will you be alright if I move, my lady?” He asked her, ever the gentlemen. Nodding he began to rock slowly against her before speeding up at a pace they could both enjoy.

The sounds of gasps and skin against skin filled the room. Aymeric moved to push one of her legs onto his shoulder, hitting a new angle that had her seeing stars from behind her clenched eyes. “T-There, please!” She cried causing him to angle his hips to meet that spot. Her gasps and moans crescendoed as she felt her end coming near once more. However, just before she could reach it Aymeric pulled out causing her to loud out a pained sob.

“Why did you-” She yelped before she was flipped onto her knees, Aymeric’s hands hauling her bottom up as he fully sheathed himself in her once more. At this feeling she felt her most primal, and animalistic instincts take over her from this position. Her tail stood erect as he rammed her from behind. “H-Harder!” She cried, her face pressed against the sheets while she felt her ass become tender from the repeated abuse from his hips. “My tail! P-Pull on it…!” She whined, moving it over to hit his shoulder. 

With a gasp of a laugh Aymeric gently stroked her lower back of where fur met skin. Mewling at the tingling feeling she could barely hear him as he spoke. “To think, my wife would have such a side to her!” He grunted out, and before she could respond he gave her tail a firm tug causing her to tighten around him, almost enough to knock the air out of him. “Twelve above, I didn’t expect-!” He choked as he kneeled over her body, a deep moan breaking through his lips as he felt himself empty out in her. 

With a loud whine she felt the warmth flood her system, her eyes rolling back at the sensation was just enough to make her reach her end too. Completely out of energy the Elezen flopped over onto her, her tail, luckily, moved just in time to avoid being crushed. Letting out a whine she rolled him off of her. “Heavy~” She groaned as he laughed, pulling her into his arms. Gently caressing her cheek he leaned over to plant a kiss all over her face, a giggle bubbling up past her lips as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“How was that? Are you okay?” He asked her once they both settled down. Burrowing her way deeper into his arms she let out a content sigh against the crook of his neck. “Mmm, it was lovely.” She purred, a small rumble coming from her as he stroked behind her ears. Feeling her eyes get heavy she nuzzled against him for warmth before falling asleep in his arms. 

Truly, this had to be the best night of both of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it! Stay tuned for the next one <3


End file.
